


Nowhere else

by WarwomanWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then you start to fall, you can't even pinpoint when it happened or who you want the most but they both make you feel so normal and they don't see a monster when they look at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere else

The Star Spangled Man moves you into a big place. They call it Avenger's Tower.

You have no idea why the brings you there, you know you are no hero. 

The first few weeks you keep to yourself, the Captain is the only one who talks to you.

That's ok with you, because you don't ever want to hurt another human being as long as you live.

The memories came back slowly, its almost as if they are a dream.

The nightmares are just as bad, you wake up every night screaming. The Captain always comes in to check on you. Some days you just want him to go away, but other days you are not sure if you ever want to be alone. 

One night you can't sleep, you have a distant memory of a skinny kid and a glass of warm milk on sleepless nights so you find yourself in the kitchen. Except someone is already there and she is smiling and offers a spoon to share her ice cream she is eating. You don't know why but you accept it. 

You soon find out the woman's name is Darcy, and she is really loud. Its almost comforting the way she never expects you to say a word.

You find yourself spending more time with Darcy then anyone else. Darcy feels like safety and you are not sure if that should terrify you as much as it does. 

Darcy takes it upon herself to introduce you to the modern world. You find yourself enjoying and looking forward to every movie night especially the ones the Captain joins you both for. 

You start to remember much more. At first you keep it to yourself but when you do share it with Steve he breaks down in tears and pulls you into his arms. You feel overwhelmed but you don't dare let go because its the closes you felt to home in a really long time.

You start to smile more, mostly when Steve or Darcy is around. Now when the both of them are in the same room its down right comical, 

Then you start to fall, you can't even pinpoint when it happened or who you want the most but they both make you feel so normal and they don't see a monster when they look at you. 

When you find Darcy and Steve kissing one night on the sofa your world shatters. 

You can't imagine two more deserving people then those two so you give them their space. 

You are really happy for them. Really. Except you want them both so much it hurts your chest. 

When you tell yourself that they don't notice you pulling away from them you're wrong. Darcy is the first to notice and she confronts you about it, it hurt so much to lie to her.

Steve gets it finally probably because Darcy tells him, he tries to pull the truth out of you, him and you both nearly start throwing punches until Darcy steps in. 

They don't stop trying to get through to you and you know you should stop being so damn stubborn but you don't want to see them both hurt at your hand. 

You hate being away from them so you convince yourself that just being around them is better then nothing.

It works for a while until one night they think you have falling asleep during a movie and out of the corner of your eye you can see them kissing its getting really passionate and at one point you can't stop the groan that escapes your lips as Steve is telling Darcy exactly what he wants to do to her. 

As soon as the sound leaves your mouth the stop whet they are doing Darcy jumps off Steve's lap and they are staring at you. It looks like disgust in their eyes. You jump up and run out of the room as quick as you can trying to hide how uncomfortable your pants have become.

You go back to avoiding them.

It only lasts for two days until Steve is banging on your door, you can also hear Darcy's voice it makes you hate yourself for what you feel for them. You find yourself opening the door.

Steve is the one who starts talking bit he keeps tripping over his words and Darcy takes over the speech they obviously had planned. Except Darcy doesn't talk. In one quick motion she is kissing you deeply.

You quickly pull away and shoot Steve a guilty look but he is just smiling like a loon and then he's kissing you. It takes a moment for your brain to catch up but when it does you tell it to just shut the hell up.

There is no point in logical thought now.

After the three of you are sated you are in the middle. Darcy's head is on you chest and she is breathing softly and you know you could get use to that sound. Steve has his arms wrapped around your waist. There is no way you could get up even if you want to.

In the morning however you finally start listening to your brain and you know you need to leave before they wake up. And you try to he quiet except you do wake them up they are talking softly asking you to stay telling you that want you to.

So you stay because there is no where else you rather be. 


End file.
